Staying safe?
by raggedybluebox
Summary: Dani has an invite to Santana's party. Rachel isn't so sure that Dani should go. NOT a one shot! :)
1. Chapter 1

'Dani, do you mind me talking to you for a second?' Rachel Berry stopped the girl in her tracks, preventing her from escaping the restaurant after an eight hour shift by physically planting herself in front of the door.

'Um…is it urgent? Because I kind of need to go.'

'To Santana's party? I know. She told me she'd invited you and that's _great, _you two make such a cute couple.'

'Thanks. So…can you move out of the way? So I can go meet my girlfriend?'

'I will, I will, but Dani…you and I have been friends for a little while now-'

'Three days,' Dani interrupted.

Rachel nodded. 'Three days, and I think…I think that going to the party so early in yours and Santana's relationship would be a…a bad idea.'

Dani's smile evaporated.

'Not to say that you wouldn't have an amazing time, but there's a sight issue…'

'Rachel, get out of my way,' Dani said coolly.

'Just let me explain,' Rachel said desperately. 'It would be a really bad idea, Dani-'

'I don't need relationship advice from you, Rachel, okay? I can handle this on my own.' She pushed past her and started stalking down the road, Rachel at her heels.

'I don't want to have to explain…'

'There's nothing to explain. I'm going to a party with my girlfriend. Santana's cool. I thought you were cool too.'

At the crossing Rachel took the opportunity to jump in front of her, hands on hips. 'DANI.' She took a deep breath while Dani folded her arms. 'Santana is _not_ pleasant to be around when she's drunk, okay?'

There was a beat of silence.

'What do you mean?' Dani demanded.

'She gets angry and more of a bitch than she is usually,' Rachel blurted. 'Look, I want this to work out between you and Santana. I have _never_ seen her this happy. Ever. Partly because she was struggling with issues at school, but partly, I think, because she didn't have you. You could be her soul mate. I could see you two together. But I don't want you to blow it by turning up in a situation with a new girlfriend, where said girlfriend is _very_ drunk, and feeling like Santana isn't worth it.'

'This is what you're worried about?' Dani asked calmly. 'Me thinking Santana isn't worth it?'

'I'm trying to protect you. And Santana. I want this to work as much as you both do – you have _chemistry._ You guys could be great, but seeing a drunk Santana is not a great way to start your relationship. You might not be ready for that.'

'You don't think I can handle it?' Dani was back on the defensive.

'No, I just…I just want the two of you to be happy. Santana is worth her faults, but you shouldn't be exposed to them all at once.' Rachel's eyes were filled with concern. 'Santana is one of my closest friends and I really like you too. You guys should get to know the good parts first, that's all. Take it slow.'

'I don't need to take it slow.' Dani laughed and shook her head. 'I like Santana for who she _is,_ Rachel. Seeing her drunk isn't going to change the fact that I really, really like this girl.'

'You sure?' Rachel asked softly.

Dani grinned. 'I'm sure. Don't worry. Come on. Let's go to this party.'

Rachel bowed her head. 'Okay. If you're sure.'

'I told you I'm sure!' Dani exclaimed. She smiled affectionately at Rachel and bumped her shoulder. 'Thanks for looking out for me anyway.'

'Don't say anything to Santana about this,' Rachel said quickly. 'She would _kill_ me.'

Dani laughed.

They walked on down the street together in silence.

'So what kind of drunk are you?' Dani teased.

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. 'Oh, you know…you'll find out. You?'

Dani smiled back, but didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani and Rachel stood at the foot of the hottest nightclub in New York, neither of them quite believing that it was real.

Santana hadn't been kidding when she'd described the venue. How she'd got the money together to host this party was a mystery and probably had something to do with the black market, but Rachel and Dani were _not _complaining.

'I guess we go in?' Dani asked, excited and clearly unable to wait any longer.

'This is probably the coolest place I've ever been and we're on the sidewalk opposite!' Rachel squealed. 'Quick – take my picture!' She struck a pose in front of Dani.

Grinning, Dani clicked the camera button on her phone. 'For the album,' she said smartly. 'Rachel Berry's first ever real nightclub.'

Rachel bounced up and down, thrilled. 'Hundreds of A-listers and Broadway megastars have been on _this _sidewalk ready to walk into _this _club – this is incredible!'

'You're joining a legacy of superheroes,' Dani said flamboyantly, making a dramatic gesture into the air.

Rachel laughed.

'Are you sure you're still okay to do this?' she gushed. 'Because even though this is awesome we can still go home, Santana will understand–'

'Rachel.' Dani smiled brightly and put both hands on the other girl's shoulders. 'I've got this!'

As if to prove it, she backed up, reached into her bag and pulled out some ID, which she waved at her friend's nose. 'I'm old enough to take care of myself!'

'Dani, is that fake?' Rachel asked, pretending to be shocked.

Dani jumped. 'No, of course not, Rachel. Wow, do you really think I'd be involved in illegal activity?'

Rachel shrugged. 'I don't know.' Then she giggled and drew out her own. 'But I would!'

Dani smiled, then burst out, 'Let's go find Santana!'

They crossed the street on a pre-party high, nearly getting hit by a cab, and approached the bouncers in hysterics.

'ID?'

They flashed their cards.

'You think I can't smell a fake?' one of them snarled, right in Dani's face.

Dani froze.

He grinned. 'I'm just messing with you. Head right in. Oh – and take this.'

He handed her a small card.

'Is that his number?' Rachel exclaimed as they squeezed their way through. 'Girl, you pick them up fast!'

Dani rolled her eyes, smiled and tucked the card into Rachel's hand. 'Not really my type.'

They raced through the second pair of doors and into the throngs of people, hearts pounding with exhilaration. Immediately, their ears were filled with rocking music, the heat radiating from the dancers in the room hitting them like a wall of fire, and bright, dazzling lights spiralled across their eyes like stars hanging from a billion disco balls.

'This is awesome!' Dani yelled, taking Rachel's hand, eyes shining. 'Let's go-'

'Find Santana?' Rachel guessed.

'I was going to say take some shots, but that sounds like a better idea!' Dani joked. 'Now come _on.'_

Rachel plastered a grin to her face and let Dani lead her through the crowds. Whatever happened, they were going to have a great time. No, an amazing time. She kept telling herself this, over and over, hoping that if she willed it enough it would be true, and the party would not be a disaster, and Dani would not end up heartbroken. What were the chances?

Someone dropped a drink into her free hand, and she downed half of it without thinking, still stumbling forwards, cringing at the taste but persisting nonetheless. After all, she was going to need it.


End file.
